Dance your decay
by Vilbbes
Summary: On continue, et on danse, à la barbe des sang-purs que tu respectes, aux mangemorts que tu admires. Tu trahis les tiens et tu me tues doucement, j'aime que tu ne fasses ça rien que pour moi. J'aime cette histoire, je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine. Dansons encore un peu, la valse, le flamenco. Dansons jusqu'à en mourir, et je serai ta victime et toi mon bourreau.
1. My lovely killer

_Hello et surprise! Voici une petite histoire écrite rapidement, je voulais tester sur ma capacité a écrire des trucs romantiques. Certes l'histoire est angst et dites vous que si le rating est M ce n'est pas pour rien. Cependant il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre que des allusions a des sévices, pas de description précise a priori._

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

** Y_  
_**

* * *

_Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand je t'ai vu assise sur la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. Tu ne souriais pas et tu semblais face à un dilemme. Au vu de tes poings crispés et de tes sourcils froncés tu étais très en colère. Pourtant je t'ai trouvée belle, comme toujours, belle de cette beauté propre aux Black._

_Mais il y a une chose qui te change de toutes les autres, qui te différencie des autres, de Narcissa ou Androméda. C'est la haine. Une haine émue, éclatante et admirable. C'est cette énorme différence, c'est ce courage, cette determination, cette ambition. Tu serais capable d'écraser des montagnes pour atteindre ses objectifs, et cela se voit dans tes gestes, dans ton regard. Bella, si belle, si Bellatrix._

* * *

Bellatrix n'aimait personne, mais elle savait qu'elle avait un admirateur secret. Il lui laissait une lettre ou des fleurs sur son passage. Mais Bellatrix n'aimait personne et était déjà promise à ce Lestrange, elle ne pouvait pas se lier à quelqu'un d'autre quelqu'il soit. Mais la curiosité était touchée et elle voulait savoir qui était cette personne qui vouait tant d'admiration à son égard.

* * *

_Bellatrix, tu est une sang-pure et moi un né-moldu, bien loin de m'attrister ce trou béant qui nous sépare m'excite, j'ai envie de briser le mur, l'amour de l'interdit._

_J'aime, j'aime ta haine, j'aime la terreur que tu me suscite, j'aime chacun de tes pas, le moindre de tes sortilèges. J'aime la grimace de ton visage quand tu souris hystériquement quand tu ris de folie quand tu tortures mes semblables moldus, j'aime cette lueur rouge qui brille dans ton regard quand tu vois du sang, ta cruauté et ta haine sont mon salut._

_Ça m'excite, ça me rend fou aussi._

* * *

La première fois qu'elle a attrapé ce né-moldu en train de lui laisser des fleurs, Bellatrix a été prise d'une rage incontrôlable. Comment osait-il ? Comment ce sang de bourbe osait lui envoyer ces mots d'amour, ces fleurs, ces poèmes. Comment ce résidu de vercrasse osait ?

Et Bellatrix a frappé, elle lui a lancé sort sur sort, Doloris sur Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hurler, a avoir des spasmes incontrôlables et que ses yeux se révulsent.

Bellatrix a ri de son malheur, de ses gémissements de douleur, de ses supplications.

* * *

_J'ai aimé ma Bella. J'ai aimé quand ton visage, a pris cette affreuse grimace. J'ai frissonné quand tu t'es mise à me hurler ta haine. Je me suis délecté de tes sortilèges, je suis encore étonné de m'en être sorti presque indemne._

_Tu me hais, qu'est-ce que tu me hais ! J'aime ça, ça me donne envie d'avoir plus, toujours plus. Combien de force, de secrets caches-tu Bellatrix? A quel point hais-tu les sangs de bourbe? A quel point es-tu prête à me le montrer? A me le prouver? _

_Ensuite saches que ton allégeance m'indiffère, et tes choix restent tiens. Je te suis dévoué, je le serai toujours, je suis amoureux, je t'aime Bellatrix._

* * *

Bellatrix a cru qu'elle allait le tuer quand ses lettres ont continué, quand le parfum de ses fleurs continuait de l'entourer. Elle s'est mise à déchirer ses présents, devant lui si possible. Mais il ne semblait pas être blessé et continuait de lui sourire, de plus en plus. Et plus il souriait plus Bellatrix le détestait, elle avait l'impression de ses perdre elle-même de ne plus savoir comment réagir. Alors Bellatrix continua à le torturer, à le faire crier. Au point qu'il ne la supplie, mais elle finit par réaliser que c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il semblait adorer ces moments, et les quémandait de plus en plus en envoyant plus de fleurs, plus de poèmes. Et cela mettait Bellatrix en haine, cela l'obscurcissait, et elle en perdait ses moyens. Le frappant de plus en plus, le faisant crier pleurer, à lui laisser des cicatrices. Mais il continuait de sourire et cela la mettait en rage.

* * *

_Je te tiens, dans le creux de mes sens, dans le creux de ma main. Je n'ai plus très longtemps à attendre avant que tu n'abandonnes, avant que tu ne perdes ton contrôle. Continue Bella continue, j'aime ça. J'adore ta haine, je me nourris de ta rage, de ton impuissance.  
_

_Tu vas de plus en plus prés dans tes sévices, tu me brules, tu me mords. Maintenant on s'embrasse, le goût du sang se propage entre mes levres, je profite, j'aime ça. Tu m'écorches à nouveau, la douleur est notre renaissance, notre pardon, notre pêché. J'aime ce que tu me fais subir, et tu aimes me faire souffrir. Alors on continue, on danse, on se rapproche. Il n'y a plus de retour possible, nous en sommes là, à nous abandonner, comme des sauvages, des animaux, des fous._

_On continue, et on danse, à la barbe des sang-purs que tu respectes, aux mangemorts que tu admires. Tu trahis les tiens et tu me tues doucement, j'aime que tu ne fasses ça rien que pour moi. J'aime cette histoire, je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine. Dansons encore un peu, la valse, le flamenco. Dansons jusqu'à en mourir, et je serai ta victime et toi mon bourreau._

* * *

« Quelle liaison entretiens-tu avec ce sang de bourbe ? » demande la voix froide et lisse de son père.  
Bellatrix s'est faite attraper, cela allait arriver mais elle regrettait que cela s'arrête ainsi. Elle aime trop quand il hurle, quand il la supplie, quand il la quémande toujours plus. C'est trop jouissif. Mais la danse doit s'arrêter, la septième année se termine et leurs contact sera coupé.

« Je le hais et je fais de sa vie un enfer, rien d'autre » répond-elle d'une voix calme.

« Dans ce cas, tu demanderas à tes camarades de ne pas raconter de bêtises, à moins que tu ne sois la seule à me mentir » continue son père sans changer de ton.

« Les Serpentard s'ennuient et cherchent des ragots. Il n'y a rien à dire d'autre, père » finit-elle.

Bellatrix a réussi, elle l'a berné. Mais pour combien de temps ? Cela doit s'arrêter, Bellatrix a encore un peu de raison, et elle déterminer à mettre fin à la danse, peu importe les conséquences.

* * *

_Tu es partie, la danse est finie. Et comme une poupée désarticulée, je suis tombé et me suis écrasé. Oh Bella, ta présence va me manquer, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Contrairement à moi tu n'as pas tourné le dos à tes valeurs. Cela n'aurait jamais pu bien finir, et cela ne finira pas bien, ce genre de relations est vouée à l'échec. Depuis le début, la première fois que je t'ai vue. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné la partie et le dernier tour de la danse va le prouver. Soit prête ma Bella. J'arrive._

* * *

La voici, parmi tant d'autres élèves, devenue mangemorte. Les raids elle adore ça. Bellatrix coupe, torture, elle aime ça, et sa victime privilègiée est remplacée par des centaines de moldus inconnus qui meurent après chaque exploit. Le Lord est content de son travail, Bellatrix est heureuse, elle a presque oublié son né-moldu, sa victime. Elle se livre dans une autre danse, et elle apprend à les apércier, à profiter du moindre de ces moments de pur bonheur.

* * *

_Je suis là. Ton expression prend une dimension horrifiée. La bras tenant ta baguette s'immobilise et le moldu que tu torturais s'évanouit.  
Je fais un pas en avant, tu recules et tu commences à regarder autour de toi vérifiant que personne ne nous a vu. Puis t__on visage se referme et tu pointes ta baguette vers moi. Je tend ma main vers toi._

_« Danse avec moi »._

_Tu sursautes, et tu avises ma main tendue avec inquietude. Et tu lances le premier sortilège. A ta surprise je l'évite, alors tu enchaines avec un deuxieme, puis un troisieme, un quatrième..._

_Je les évite tous mais je peine. Ma Bella, tu es si belle quand tu es en colère, ta rage monte d'un cran et tu te mets à bouger aussi. J'observe avec fascination tes cheveux détachés bouger dans toutes les directions._

_Un mangemort nous aperçoit, tu l'as vu aussi, et tu t'immobilises, tu dois faire un choix. Soit tu me tues, soit tu reprends notre danse._

_Tes yeux brillent tres fort, je les fixe sans ciller et ta baguette se lève. Tu as fait ton choix, et un sourire triste se met sur ton visage. Je reprends ma marche dans ta direction, doucement jusqu'à ce que ma poitrine soit en contact avec ta baguette._

_« Danse avec moi » je dis une derniere fois, je souris de cette même manière que tu détestes, je te provoque et tu réponds._

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

* * *

Le corps du jeune homme tombe sur les genoux de Bellatrix. Celle-ci tombe aussi à genoux, son sourire à elle n'est pas parti. Ses pensées tourbillonnent, mais c'est fini. Elle se met à rire mais des larmes la trahissent, elles coulent encore longtemps puis quand elles se sont taries, Bellatrix se lève et retourne à la cachette de son Lord, elle a un rapport à faire.

* * *

_The END?_

_J'ai écoute une chanson spéciale en l'écrivant: Blood the Rose de Dear Hunter, je vous la conseille au passage, pas tres animée mais jolie.  
_

_L'illustration est de moi, le lien dans mon profil._

_Je ferai probablement une suite dans quelques temps. Bon ce ne sera pas une "suite" à proprement parler puisque l'un des personnages principaux est mort mais une sorte de flash-back. bref vous verrez pour ceux qui suivront._

_Laisser une review fait toujours plaisir, je veux votre avis de cette petite histoire. Il parait qu'elle est pas tout à fait compréhensible, j'attends vos questions!_

_A la prochaine_

_Vilbbes_


	2. The lovely dream

**Discording, tremblng, the thing has a dream.**

* * *

« … c'est surtout parce qu'elles font peur que tu dis ça pas vrai ? »

L'herbe est verte, le soleil est bien brillant mais un souffle doux refroidit un peu l'atmosphère caniculaire.

Deux garçons sont assis dans l'herbe. Le plus jeune a 5 ans, c'est un petit blond aux yeux bruns. Il tient dans un main un petit camion de pompier rouge mais il regarde son frère.

Son grand-frère est âgé de 14 ans. Il est revenu une semaine auparavant de l'école magique ou il est resté tout l'année. Celui-ci est accroupi à coté du plus jeune, il a les cheveux blonds aussi, mais plus clairs que ceux de son frère. Ses yeux bleus, scrutent la petite chose qu'il tient dans sa main.

Une araignée.

Calvin, le petit frère semble répugné par l'arachnide, effrayé même. Mais son frère au contraire la fait tourner dans ses mains avec une douceur peu commune envers cette espèce.

« Elle n'est pas dangereuse tu vois ? Celle-ci ne mord pas, elle se contente de vivre sa vie, et on est là. Assis à coté de sa maison, on la dérange. »

Calvin hausse ses épaules et retourne à son jouet.

« Fais attention petit frère. D'autres sont plus dangereuses, elles peuvent tuer. Tu connais les veuves noires ? Cette espèce particulière a un venin plus dangereux que celui du cobra, mais la quantité est bien plus faible que le serpent, du coup peu d'humain en sont morts.

La femelle et le mâles sont facilement différentiables, la femelle est bien plus grosse que le mâle. Sans compter que... » le garçon s'arrête et regarde son frère avec un air tendre. Celui-ci s'amuse maintenant avec des fourmis qu'il frappe avec son camion. Puis le grand-frère retourne à sa contemplation de la bestiole puis fronce les sourcils et continue son explication.

« … une fois que la femelle s'est accouplée avec le mâle... Elle a tendance à... le dévorer... »

Le garçon cesse de parler, et écrase l'arachnide qu'il tenait dans sa main et soupire lourdement.

Puis tranquillement, il rejoint son frère dans la cuisine où sa mère est en train de l'appeler pour le repas.

* * *

Voila, c'est court, inutile et ça n'a aucun sens. C'est tout moi ça ;).

-Bref, le né-moldu n'a pas de nom et il n'en aura pas, il est très bien dans son anonymat.

-Ensuite, il est blond aux yeux bleus, donc lumineux et brillant, tout le contraire de Bellatrix qui est brune et sombre (je ne m'étalerai pas sur ses yeux, ça n'en vaut pas la peine).

-Mais j'ai mentalement inventé une histoire rapide à notre pauvre victime, je le fais pour la plupart de mes personnages il ne faut pas s'en étonner.

-Il va donc à Poudlard, est envoyé à Poufsouffle, se fait des amis, toussa toussa... C'est à la fin de sa quatrième année que le jeune homme perd sa famille pendant un raid de mangemorts. Il est ensuite accueilli par sa vieille tante à l'autre bout du pays. Progressivement, touché par la perte de son petit frère qu'il chérissait plus que tout, il en devient un peu fou (et masochiste mais ça c'est plus compliqué). Renfermé sur lui-même, il ne s'approche plus des gens, et ses seuls amis s'éloignent de lui. C'est au début de sa 6ème année qu'il tombe amoureux de Bellatrix et commence a l'épier discrètement un peu partout d'ou la scène de la tour d'astronomie, étant dans la maison des blaireaux, il ne s'est jamais approché du moindre Serpentard avec d'autres intentions qu'hostiles, c'est pourquoi il en tombe amoureux si tard.

-Maintenant je vais parler de Bellatrix d'apres mon propre avis, pas forcément celui de Rowling.

-Bellatrix, malgré ce qu'elle a l'air de penser, n'a aucune envie d'épouse Lestrange, cela l'énerve, elle tient bien trop à sa liberté pour accepter un tel attachement. Le jeune femme (qui est alors en 6eme année quand elle découvre le né-moldu) est ravie de pouvoir se défouler mais aussi refuser le mariage imposé par ses parents, en s'attachant au seul genre de personne qu'ils ne veulent pas voir auprès d'elle, un né-moldu.

-Voila, je m'arrête là pour les explications. Il se peut qu'un jour je fasse un genre de suite, parce que malgré moi des idées me viennent et je suis incapable de les réprimer.

C'est donc la fin de cette courte histoire, si jamais il devait en effet y avoir une suite, je l'indiquerai en mettant un nouveau chapitre ici, donc n'oubliez pas de suite l'histoire si celle-ci vous a plu, et si vous voulez une quelconque suite (ou pas, ça ne me derangerait pas outre mesure d'avoir moins de boulot avec la rentrée qui s'annonce)

Bye bye !


End file.
